Merlins Power
by KarlinDragon
Summary: Merlin is forced to use magic to save Arthur when a hunting trip goes bad. How will the Prince take the news. Will Merlin even live long enough to find out? Will Friendship and brotherhood prevail? More importantly, what will life be like now that the prince knows? what will Arthur think of Merlin's power and what other secrets may be revealed? please review. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The fire slouched and swayed till it finally stood alive and dancing. Merlin glanced suspiciously around at the deep gloom that surrounded them before sitting down and allowing his body to relax. The ground was damp beneath him and he leaned back onto the mossy log, but his face was warmed. Arthur stood, stretching his back and raising an eye at Merlin, "What do you think you're doing, Merlin? I've been up all day, working hard, so it's only fair that you take first watch."

Merlin groaned, "What? You've been hunting! Not exactly what I would call work."

Arthur lay down and pulled the coarse blanket over himself, "Oh well. Have fun taking the first watch, Merlin."  
Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Yes M'Lord."

Arthur nodded sleepily and sarcasticly, "Yes Merlin."

Merlin pushed himself up so he wasn't slouching, trying vainly to wake himself. He ruffled his own raven hair with a groan of expiration and crossed his arms, with an annoyed expression. The hunting trip was on its third day and they were returning the next day to Camelot. He and the prince were both exhausted, with the long days of searching, but the game was hard to find that year and they had barely enough to eat while on the road. Merlin knew that Prince Arthur was disappointed and blamed himself for the lack of game, though he blamed Merlins clumsy bumbling more. Apparently he was loud enough to scare every beast away from the entirety of Avalon. Merlin was smart enough to realise however that he was just the butt of Arthur's frustration. He also knew Arthur was secretly scared of the disappointment he expected from his father, the king.

The fire was burning low when Merlin realized it was time to wake Arthur for his watch, but one look at the prince's face convinced Merlin that it wasn't a good idea to wake him yet; if he valued his head, at least. Arthur was a seasoned soldier though and would wake himself at the right time. Merlin stood slowly and thought he might as well get some more firewood for Arthurs watch while he was waiting for the prince to wake.

He walked just outside the fires range and waited patiently for his night vision to come. Merlin could tell Arthur needed the extra sleep. As much as Merlin complained, he really cared for Arthur. He might be a stuck up prig sometimes, but Merlin saw that he was a compassionate Prince and well worth the time Merlin put into protecting him. Merlin thought he might even be a bit fond of his liege. No, he thought again. Arthur was still just a stuck up prig that was in his protection.

His eyes were adjusted to the light, so he made his way slowly, picking up any sizeable branch he saw. The stars overhead shone like orbs and he stopped to look at them a moment. He took a deep breath and suddenly noticed how quiet it was. He couldn't notice before with all his moving around, but now it was strikingly clear, the dead silence that reigned. His heart started speeding up. Yeah, maybe this silence was starting to creep him out a bit. Not that he was afraid of the dark, but there could be something out there.

He was tempted to make a light. It would be as easy as a few words, but like a thorn in his side, he was ever aware of the fact that if Arthur woke, he would see the light. He would see Merlins magic. He heard a crack, somewhere around him and his heart skipped a beat. Someone… or something was there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing?" He heard the Prince's voice coming from the fire and he released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. There was no beast or enemy, it was only the prince awakening. He turned to walk back when something knocked him over and grabbed him in a strangle hold. He squawked helplessly for a moment and tried to kick the man, or thing, off him. He gave up the physical struggle, knowing it was useless and his eyes flashed gold as the man flew back into the tree with a sickening thud. Unfortunately the tree seemed more damaged then the man as he rolled off the indented tree and onto his feet.

Arthur called out impatiently again, "Where are you Merlin? Get your lazy butt back here!"

Merlin called out, trying to sound confidant. He could handle this on his own. "It's ok Sire! I'm just collecting firewood!"

The man pulled out what seemed to be an axe, wielding it eagerly with his brutish arms. A flash of yellow teeth, barely visible in the darkness and he took a huge breath about to howl to the sky. Merlin tackled it, sending him and his foe, tumbling down the hill. He landed with a thud that left him winded. Through the gloom he could see his opponent was up, faster than he thought could be possible. Luckily for Merlin, the man's axe was lost momentarily in the fall and so Merlin was kicked in the stomach instead of being beheaded. Strange how you can be so thankful for a blow to the stomach, Merlin thought.

The rustling of leaves and snapping of branch was the first indication that Arthur was above them on the hill, looking for him. Merlin tried to kneel, desperately searching for Arthur among the trees. The man, still searching for his axe, looked up at the noise and doubled the speed of his frantic search among the foliage. Painted in light against the dark hill, just walking into view of Merlin, Arthur stood, looking both ways, annoyed at Merlins disappearance, but not worried. Not yet. The man gave some sort of shriek of triumph as he found his axe, making Arthur jump and peer into the darkness, down the hill. Merlin could see the man notice the light of Arthur and slowly shrug his bow off his shoulder. He aimed an arrow at the prince. He yelled, "Run Arthur!"

Something clicked into place in Arthurs mind and worry suddenly plastered his face. He threw the torch on the ground, making him still visible but harder to see. He took a hesitant step forward, obviously thinking that Merlin was in more trouble than himself. He still couldn't really see in the dark so he took a slow step and the arrow was loosed. Merlin screamed out a torrent of magic, halting the arrow, inches from Arthurs face.

Arthur ran towards the sound of Merlins voice, quickly disappearing into the darkness and emerging to decapitate the man. Merlin sighed, letting his shoulders sag in relief, "Thank goodness Arthur. I thought you were going to be shot."

Sharp pain in the back of his head made him roll forward and fall into darkness. Arthur stood over his limp form with determination. Merlin… Could do magic? It seemed impossible; Until tonight that is. Untill he saw the arrow stop in thin air and heard Merlins voice.


	3. Chapter 3

An icy splash of water dragged Merlin back into reality. He tried to stretch lazily, but his hands were bound behind his back... tightly. As he jerked into consciousness, he realized he was also bound at his feet and around his chest, the ropes digging in to him. His head spun and ached as he franticly looked at his surroundings. He could see smoke coming over a nearby mound, so they were just past their campsite. A shadow fell across his face and he looked up at the looming figure, blinking as the intense sunlight fell across his eyes.

The noble blond face looked down at him with a mix of confusion and anger. The blue eyes were clear, hard blue, glaring accusingly down. Merlin frowned stupidly, his head still cloudy, "What's wrong?"

Arthur pulled his hand up to backhand Merlins face, but let it drop limply to his side before he struck his servant. He seemed afraid to ask, "What are you?"

Merlin looked at the ground for a moment to steady himself, the truth of his discovery sinking in, "I'm Merlin?" He questioned, hoping to bluff his way through.

Arthur kicked the log next to him and sat down opposite him with a shout of frustration. Merlin meekly looked up at him, surprized by the outburst. He looked closer at Arthurs paler than normal face and realised his princes eyes were puffy, like he was close to crying, "What are you, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. This wasn't going well, "what am I, or who am I? I'm still Merlin..."

Arthur rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, "Why do you have to make this harder on yourself? You know what? I'm going to ask you now, and if you say that wasn't you doing magic, then I will never talk to you about it again. Well?"

Merlin smirked, "Great options there." His smile faded as he thought silently to himself. Was Arthur sure it was him doing magic? "Sire?"

Arthur nodded for him to continue, "I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't keep it a secret any longer. I am magical. I practice magic."

Arthur pursed his lips, conflicted, but he stood and drew his knife. Merlin eyed it suspiciously, but Arthur only cut the ropes that bound him. Merlin let them fall around him and watched Arthur as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Why?"

Arthur rubbed his nose with his sleeve, " To be honest, if you wanted me dead, I would be. That goes for everybody else in the castle as well. If you're still tied up you must either be too weak to break the ropes, and not a threat, or loyal enough to talk without fighting. Either way, there isn't any point in having you tied up. You think I'm going to drag your lazy head back to Uthur. You're not worth the trouble, you wimp. Get the camp site packed up."

Merlin shook his head in surprize, "what? You want me to come back to the castle?"

Arthur looked at him incredulously, "Are you going to take forever? Look. Are you coming or not?"

Merlin shrugged, "You may be a dollop head, but your still my prince, and I want to be around long enough to make sure you make it to king."

Arthur gave him a strange look, "What? Make sure I make it to being king?"

Merlin snorted, "Long story. You honestly think it's been your own tiny brain that's been keeping you alive all this time."

Arthur cuffed him over the head, "Whose tin brain?"

Merlin grinned at Arthur as he walked away and he tilted his head thoughtfully, "yours. You know I could beat you to a pulp, really."

Arthur turned, annoyed, "Do you WANT to be executed?" his expression went serious and he continued, "Really Merlin. I'm willing to make and exception this time, but nothing can change between us or people might ask questions. And avoid using magic where anyone could see it. Including me."

Merlin snorted. He knew how to keep a secret. He moved to pack up the camp, but heard Arthur mutter under his breath, "besides, good servants are hard to come by nowadays."


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin! Where are you?" Merlin heard the Prince call. Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration as he tried to pull the horse down the cliff like hill they had fallen down the previous day. It seemed it was easier to fall down than it was for a horse to walk down. Merlin called out over his shoulder as he gave the panicking horses' rope another tug and struggled to hold it as it tried to rear backwards. "I'm coming sire!"

The horses finally gave way and half dragged Merlin down the rest of the hill. They slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill and Merlin, who had barely been able to keep his feet, fell flat onto the ground. Arthur turned around annoyed, "What took you so long? You'd think you could control a horse once in a while."

Merlin pushed himself up with a red face, "What do you mean that-"

Arthur waved a hand in dismissal of Merlins arguments, "Whatever. What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin came over to view the decapitated corps of the man who attacked him the night before. His face screwed up in disgust as he saw the beast, hairy and brutish looking with a pig like nose and sharp, menacing horns. Between its coarse and matted hair, its greenish flesh was visible where Arthur had maimed it. Arthur and Merlin stood, side by side, transfixed. Arthur turned, "well Merlin. What is it?"

Merlin spoke in a hushed voice, "I have no idea…" he turned and caught Arthurs eye, "Wait a second! Just because I know Magic doesn't mean I know what every single non-human beast is!"

Arthur looked slightly taken back, but shrugged, "then we find out. That beast attacked me, and there could be more of them around. Bag it's head, Merlin."

He turned and walked away as Merlin suspiciously nudged its head with his foot. He tried to hold his face away from the foul thing as he put it in a bag, gaging as he caught whiffs of its potent odour. Arthur stood back by the horses, for once in his life, patiently waiting, relishing the time to ponder on the mystery of Merlin.

They found their way to the road soon after and followed it till the walls of Camelot shone over the treetops in the sunset. The guard at the gate stood at attention as they rode through and the people parted like a wave before them The inner gates opened and the surprisingly homely sound of the horse hooves on the stone greeted them. Arthur waited for Merlin to dismount and take the reins before he dropped off. Out of the main doors came Uther and Morgan, with an escort of guards to greet them.

The Kings proud gaze met his sons and they locked arms strongly in greeting. In the same way he turned and gave a small formal bow to Morgana who acknowledged it before Arthur took her arm and they walked back inside as a party. Before the doors shut behind the royal family Arthur turned his head back and nodded, silently telling Merlin to follow them.

Merlin sighed and grabbed the head, still in its bag, thinking about hot showers and sleep. The hallways were cool and regel as ever, but Merlin had been there long enough to be used to it. He stood behind the Prince, in the open court room as Arthur accounted their trip. Uther listened politely, as did Morgana, seated beside his throne. Arthur ended with the story of the night time attack, conveniently leaving out the magic bit, although Merlin still held his breath till it was over. Uther looked thoughtful at the news, almost brooding, and Morgana had her eyebrows slanted in worry. Arthur finished the Narrative with the events of that morning and motioned for Merlin to give him the bag. He dropped the head out, with a sickening thud. Uther recoiled from the sight and Morgana gave a gasp of horror, her hand covering her mouth.

It landed right way up, at a slight tilt, glaring demonically at the king with unseeing eyes. Uther turned to the small crowd that stood behind the Prince, namely to the court physician, Gaius. The old man took this as an invitation to hobble forward and examine the beast. He had his ever present quizzical look, caused by his permanently raised eyebrow, but he still had a troubled demeanour about him. He looked up to the king, "I'm not sure what it is, you're Majesty, but it seems vaguely familiar. Maybe I have some sort of records that could hint to its species. May I request the head be sent to my rooms? I may also need an assistant, Merlin?"

He bowed as low as his frame would allow, and walked out with Merlin in tow. The duo searched Gaius' personal library into the night till Merlin fell asleep reading an specifically boring book, dedicated to the classification of pixies, although why Gaius thought it could be a pixie was beyond Merlin. He woke with a start, to see Gaius standing over the ugly specimen with measuring tools across the width of it's head, looking back and forwards between the measurement and a book. It was almost comical, seeing the lug's head on the dinner table, but the thought was dashed as Gaius looked up and saw him, "Oh! Merlin, good! You're awake. I was about to wake you to go get Arthur's breakfast. By the story he told us yesterday, it seemed you had quite the close call. By the way, Merlin how was that? I never got to ask you with all the excitement."

Merlin rubbed his eyes and ignored thoughts of breakfast as he realised the inconvenience of the head being on the table. Anyway, He was probably going to be late for Arthur's breakfast, and Arthur was always grumpy when he was hungry. He grabbed a bread roll as he headed for the door with a sarcastic grin on his face, "Fine! Great! By the way, Arthur knows my secret now! Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait :) thankyou to everyone following and favourite-ing**

Merlin hurried down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shook his head viciously before, with a loud crash, bumped into someone, right outside the kitchens. He saw Gwen with a frustrated glare on her face and a tray scattered on the ground, "what's wrong with you, Merlin? "

He crouched next to her to help pick up the food, "I am so sorry Gwen. I feel asleep reading for Gaius and I wasn't really watching where I was going."

She smiled sweetly, showing her acceptance of his apology, "That's ok. Now you're here, how is Arthur? I heard about the attack, but I couldn't get any details."

Merlin grinned. He was the only person who was well aware of Arthur and the serving girl's deep infatuation with each other. "He's fine. I think I came out of it worse than him anyway."

She let her relief show, "Thanks Merlin. Morgana is probably waiting for her breakfast so I better go get some more food."

Merlin started, "Arthur! He's gonna kill me."

Gwen laughed, "can you tell him I said hi."

She went back into the kitchen with Merlin and they collected trays of food for their respective masters. They parted ways in the corridor and Merlin walked as fast as he could without spilling the drink, to the giant wooden doors that led to Arthur's room. He took a deep breath and was about to open the door when I opened of its own accord.

Arthur stood bare chested , his hair messy, like it always was when he had just woken up, and he had a bleary expression on his face, mixed with annoyance, "Where have you been? You're late."

Merlin nodded as he came in, "Sorry sire. I fell asleep late, while helping Gaius and-"

Arthur frowned in annoyance, "Whatever Merlin. Just put the food down."

Merlin's face lit up, as he realized he was still holding on to the tray, "Oh sorry-"

"Merlin!" He jumped and put the tray down and moved away as fast as he could to make Arthurs bed.

They ate and worked in silence, Merlin trying to watch Arthur, while he worked. Arthur should have thrown something by now. Arthur finished and his voice broke the silence, "have you got my clothes for the day yet. Merlin jumped. He had forgotten to get Arthurs clothes out, "One moment sire."

Arthur still hadn't thrown anything. That was strange. He half walked half jogged to the cupboard to find something while Arthur started undressing. Merlin chose red. Red suited Arthur. He passed the clothes over to Arthur and helped fasten his shirt, and jacket. Merlin's eyes met Arthur's cold and detached ones and looked away.

Arthur looked at the roof while he tried to choke out what he was thinking, "So I guess than means you're not really stupid? I mean… was that an act as well?"

Merlin felt regret in his chest as he realised the Prince was re-evaluating everything he knew about him, "Yeah. All part of the job."

Arthur was trying to keep his voice impassive, "Why did you stay?"

Merlin frowned and stood back. He had finished fastening the jacket a while ago, "I'm sorry."

Arthur glanced at the door and quietened his voice to make sure no one would hear him, "You may be a lousy servant, but you've risked your life, staying here, serving the son of the man who killed your kind. Why?"

Merlin laughed. Arthur really didn't know half of it, "because your fat head was going to get you into trouble."

Arthur didn't say, or throw anything, but looked at Merlin slightly different. With respect. He looked like we was about to say something when Gwen came in with a vase of sunflowers. She paused in the door, trying to gauge the intense atmosphere between the two. She cleared her throat loudly and they both looked in her direction. Arthur's eye came back to the present and he almost barked, "Take the trays back to the kitchen."

Merlin was inwardly surprized at how fast the Prince reverted to old habits, but he was only a servant, even if he was important enough for the Prince to keep his secret. He wasn't allowed to question Arthur's actions out loud. Merlin grabbed the tray and walked out as fast as he could without it looking unnatural.

Gwen watched him with a smile on her face as he closed the door behind him. She turned to the Prince and held out the flowers proudly, "I brought these for you."

**Next Chapter should be up next weekend :) expect some arthur gwen 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur took them, hesitating for where to put them. Why did he never prepare for an event like this? Gwen laughed and took the flowers back, placing them in a vase by the window. Arthur watched her, enchanted by her grace. He slowly followed behind her and gave her a hug from behind as she finished with the flowers. She turned her head to look at him, a sad smile on her features, "I missed you so much."

She turned and gave him a light graceful kiss on the lips and looked into his eyes for permission for a serving girl to kiss a prince. He smiled lopsidedly, in the way that always threw her heart to her mouth and moved closer.

Their mouths locked passionately for a moment, and then each tried to push into the kiss further, their hearts franticly begging for more, while somewhere in their heads, warning bells were going off, forbidding them from going further. Arthur slowly pushed Gwen back towards the bed, but Gwen sensing the movement moved her back to a wall, where she finally broke off with a distressed expression on her face, "I'm sorry Arthur! We can't, and you know that."

Arthur sighed heavily, owning up to the truth and instead of pushing, relaxed into a comforting hug, "I know Gwen, but someday, you will be my queen."

Gwen bit her lip in doubt, but didn't refuse his fantasy, "yeah. Someday…"

She jumped as a loud clutter rang around the room and Merlin stumbled in, blushing bright pink, "I'm so sorry, sire but-"

Arthur spun around and hissed, furiously, "What are you doing? I told you to leave!"

Merlin pulled up his hands to ward off the blame, "I thought you wanted to know that some guards are coming to summon you to the court… I didn't think you wanted them to know, well…"

Arthur blushed, and nodded solemnly, "Yes. You can shut up now Merlin."

They stood their awkwardly for a moment, both men blushing. Merlin nodded at Gwen, "Gwen."

She curtsied and tried not to smile desperately as she brushed past Arthur and back out the door.

Arthur fell onto the bed, a crazy smile on his face, "She is perfect."

Merlin rubbed his nose, obscuring the smile and fetched the Princes belt and the jacket . Arthur rolled back up and with a sigh, continued his dressing, his mind obviously wandering miles away. They guards came in, moments after his jacket was on, with his summons, which he nodded to acknowledge and motioned for Merlin to follow him. They were almost out the door when Arthur paused and looked quizzically at Merlin. Merlin looked down at his clothes in confusion and Arthur ruffled his hairs slightly, "fix that mop on the way there. It looks horrible."

The king stood and met them cordially as normal in the throne room, grasping Arthur's arm and ignoring Merlin, "Arthur! Gaius was about to inform us about the beast that attacked you yesterday night. Continue Gaius."

The old man nodded, "The beast was a Minoboar. Like its larger cousin, the Minotaur, it is a fury humanoid beast, but it lacks even the Minotaurs intelligence, being capable of only the simplest thought, with a rather wolf like pack hunting and living style. The fact it was living without it's pack worries me, because this has occurred only three times throughout our written history, and all three foreboded danger. The events were about a hundred years apart from each other, and It has been almost a hundred years since the last time. It past evidence is correct, than the Minoboars have temporarily been gifted with a leader, who commands the minoboars with a hive mind. They are gathering an army, and will most likely try to attack Camelot. "

The king brooded on the words and cursed, "this is exactly why all the magical creatures should have been wiped out!" Merlin, used to such outbursts barely blinked, but he saw Arthur visibly stiffen in front of him. The king didn't notice and he looked to his adviser, "What can we do?"

Gaius continued, "Unfortunately, all the past hordes where defeated by the dragon lords, and they are all wiped out. However, the minoboars are more susceptible than most beasts to cavalry because they panic when attacked by horses. Their numbers may not be collected yet so speed may be the essence."

Uthur nodded, "So that is what we do. We shall send the army out to fight them while they are still gathering and hit them hard and strong."

Arthur stepped forward, "I may assume my position at the head of the forces?"

Uthur nodded, "So be it. Fight bravely."

Arthur nodded and strode out, Merlin in tow, he turned to Merlin, "saddle two horses and pack our bags. We ride tomorrow at dawn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Been over a month since i update :( I feel really bad. I'm so sorry to my readers. i have EVERY intention of finishing this story before i move on so please don't give up hope. PLEASE REVIEW because i only got through the first few chapters that fast because of encouragement from readers. a longer chapter for the wait :)**

The day was still biting cold when the thunder of hooves and flowing of red flags left the gates of Camelot. The sky was morbid and forbidding as they rode, promising rains later that day. Arthur led the march, his armour gleaming and red cape flying in the vicious wind. Merlin rode behind him, trying to keep warmth in and wishing he had listened to Gaius when he told him to wear a thicker jacket. Sir Leon rode up beside Arthur, glancing nervously at the castle behind him, "are you sure I should come, Sire? I'm worried about the castle being so… undefended."

Arthur knew that it was not a question of bravery, and it was a valid concern, leaving the castle so vulnerable, but he needed Sir Leon by his side. It's not that he didn't trust Merlin, but there was something about his servant that left his uneasy still. It's not like anyone else would think that Merlin would keep him protected, so for the sake of appearances, this was better. Arthur looked at Sir Leon, "Pericaval should have the castle protected well enough. I know it makes you uneasy but this is the plan. You should go check on your men, Sir Leon."

Sir Leon nodded acceptingly, "As you wish Sire. May I ask where we're marching too?"

"To where we were attacked. We can go from there. "

Sir Leon nodded and let his horse move back to his position in the march.

They camped in the forest at lunch to be ready to attack the next day, with time to send out scouts. Merlin spent about an hour setting up Arthur's tent, and brushing down the horses from the ride. Arthur was off still, discussing the next move with the knights, so Merlin had some time off. He hesitantly walked through where their campsite was just days before and collected the discarded rope that Arthur used to bind him. He weighed it in his hands, letting the memories of that day wash threw him before he threw it in the fire. Arthur walked though the camps bustle of activity, darkly ignoring the movement around him. He marched into his tent and came out without his cape on.

He looked around before approaching Merlin, "some of the scouts ran across a Minoboar. They hid and let it pass, but now we have something to follow. I'm heading out with a few knights to follow them and find how far away we are."

Merlin nodded, "what do you need me to do?"

Arthur frowned, "did I say you're coming with me?" Merlin shook his head. "You're coming with me."

Merlin shrugged and followed Arthur, having nothing to do in preparation. Twilight was near when the small group of knights set out, with Arthur and Merlin. Merlin had a sword, heavy in his hand and unfamiliar feeling, but it would save his life in a scrap. The woods were mostly silent, except for the sound of Merlin walking, although how the other knights stayed silent was a mystery to him. Arthur seemed to wince with every small stick that broke and every rock that rolled through the dry leaf bed. The monsters left a visible trail, so tracking them was no hard task, but that may have been the problem.

Three beasts were upon them before they had a time to react. Arthur spun, smacking his sword with a thud across a Minoboars face. The knights were unprepared and off balance, and the beasts were fearsomely strong, one throwing a knight into a tree. Another two beasts joined the brawl and Merlin found himself submerged in the fight. He scrabbled low to a tree, wanting something at his back, but Arthur's grunt in pain caught his attention. He spun and saw Arthur being rammed in the chest by one of the brutes. It stood over him triumphantly as Arthur struggled on the ground. His plate armour had bent with the blow, making movement of his right arm almost impossible. He tried to move back, but his face was scrunched in pain and the beast wouldn't let him escape. Merlin didn't even have time to think as the brutes axe started to decent. He murmured a chain of enchanted words, powerful and beautiful words, causing his eyes to flair in fire as he raised his hand in the beast's direction. The Minoboar went flying back crashing through a tree to lie unmoving a yard away.

He ran to the Prince, struggling to pull him to his feet. He saw the armour was quite out of shape, meaning the prince should be right after the armour was forced off. He felt a flood of relief as the adrenalin started to fade. Arthur stood struggling to breath with the restricted space around his chest and watching his feet dizzily. Merlin started unbuckling the armour when the ring of steel caught his ears. He felt the cool tip of metal touch his neck and he froze, feeling the tingle of magic in his fingertips. A quiet and terrified voice murmured, "Step away from his majesty. I heard what you did." Merlin's heart froze in his chest and he lowered his hands slowly. Arthur was starting to look in pain from lack of air, but his eyes fearfully watched the sword. Merlin turned slowly, getting sight of the knight before the young man told him to stop moving. Merlin smiled innocently, "what are you doing? I think the Prince needs me to…"

"Shut up!" The other knights stood around hesitantly, not sure of what Merlin was accused of. He continued, "The servant said something. I didn't catch it, but it wasn't English and the beast flew! It was over the prince and then it was just flying. It's damn unnatural."

Merlin could hear the panic in the man's voice and decided to try and bargin, "whatever you think I did, the prince needs help. I'll let you tie me up, OK? You can bring me back to camp, just help Prince Arthur."

He held his hands forward and the knights jumped back, starting to realise what he was accused of. He sighed kneeled putting his hands behind his back, a ever sinking feeling filling his gut. A few knights ran forward and grabbed knocked him over; binding Merlin and helping Arthur get his armour off. There was blood under the dent and Arthur seemed faint, but he still protested, "Don't hurt him!"

Merlin saw stars as he got bashed in the head, almost accidentally and was dragged back to camp. Sir Leon came out to meet them, running when he saw the group. He ran to Arthur, pulling his good arm over his neck and carrying him to the medical tent. Merlin was tied to a stake in the ground and left for Sir Leon to return. When he did and saw Merlin, confusion filled his face, "What is Merlin doing tied up? Get him up!"

The knight who accused Merlin stayed the guards, "With respect sir, I caught this man in the act of witchcraft."

It took a moment to dawn of Sir Leon, but he laughed heartedly, his voice booming, "what? You think Merlin's a wizard? Impossible!"

The knight stubbornly shook his head, "I know what I saw sir."

Sir Leon shook his head, "He has been Arthur's servant for years, and I have known his just as long. He is not a wizard."

The knight looked almost furious, "It is royal law that anyone accused of witchcraft must be trailed and unless he's found innocent, put to death. I am a knight loyal to the king and his law."

Sir Leon's mirth dropped away as the insult hurt his pride, "Are you accusing me of treason? If you hold this accusation than it must stand, but you won't be found true." Sir Leon looked at Merlin pitying, "I'm sorry Merlin, but I can't do anything. I'll get you food and water but he's right. I can't release you until you've been found innocent."


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review (Please please please!) Thank you to anyone who has read all the way to chapter 8! I know you guys hate cliff hangers but i had to! enjoy!**

**P.s. i don't think i have had a disclaimer this entire time, so if somebody has read this far and thinks i own this story... sorry but i don't. BBC owns Merlin and all the Characters in this story.**

It was late that night before somebody came to move Merlin. He was shivering heavily and the night had drenched him in dew. It was strange that it was a soldier that came to collect him, not a knight or officer or anyone who might have an aura of power. The soldier was arrogantly rough, which made Merlin far happier than it should because it meant that the news of the accusation hadn't spread around; if it had than the soldier wouldn't have dared to approach him.

Merlin was already half asleep so when he was shoved into a tent sideways, he lost his balance and fell painfully on his side. He struggled to sit, winded and gasping, without his hands to help himself. The light was blinding and disorientating, sending spikes of pain through his head. The tent flap closed and he could hear someone talking, but Merlin was content to wait where he was and so he ignored the voice. Strong hands lifted him and he was sat on a crude chair that could have been a log. The ropes were untied from his hands and Merlin's eyes, finally adjusted to the light to see the Prince, painfully worried about his servant.

Arthur looked furious, but he refrained from venting it on Merlin. Instead he brought over his plate and let the ravenous boy eat some of his dinner. Arthur heavily sat down in a spare chair, holding his head in his hands and waiting for Merlin to finish. Merlin ate quickly and had only just finished eating when he started asking questions, "So how bad is this?"

Arthur looked tired, "I questioned all the knights who were there and none of them saw anything except the one who accused you. They don't really believe it, but that knight… Sir Matthews they call him, he was adamant that you used magic."

Merlin pursed his lips, "So what happens now?"

Arthur shrugged, "as far as damage control it's not that bad, but in the middle of a campaign; we just don't have time for this. Any ideas?"

Merlin started shaking his head but his face brightened, "I got an idea!"  
He explained his plan, and Arthur went to the tent door to ask for Sir Matthews to be brought before them. He walked in to the tent and bowed to Arthur, but froze when he saw Merlin was unbound. He started to draw his sword, eyes watching merlin like he was a deadly snake about to strike. For the moment he was hesitating Arthur pounced, knocking him on the back of his head with the pummel of his sword.

Sir Matthews collapsed like a dead weight on the soft floor with a dull thud. Arthur sheathed his sword and raised an eyebrow at Merlin, "so you're sure you can remove his memory?"

Merlin nodded, "sure. He won't remember a thing!"

Arthur frowned, "Wait a second! Why didn't you use this on me?"

Merlin laughed heartily, "Did you want me to?"

Arthur knew he was avoiding the question, but didn't really want to know the answer, "So what now?"

Merlin crouched by the knight and Arthur shuddered as ancient words spilled out of his mouth. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the man started to wake. Arthur avoided eye contact with his servant as he helped the knight up. He glanced at Merlin before asking Sir Matthews, "So are you sure you don't know why you were accusing Merlin?"

The dazed man scrunched his eyes and looked at Merlin bewildering, "What has Merlin done?"

The Prince's shoulders relaxed and he sighed, "He didn't do anything but…"

Merlin spoke up, "when we were scouting around you went in some craze. You must have had some kind of fever, because you don't seem to remember it now. You almost had me killed!"

Arthur pathetically added a "Yeah," at the end of Merlin's speech, but dismissed the knight.

Arthur looked at Merlin with wonder on his face, "Have you been doing that constantly for the past 3 years?"

Merlin grinned, "Yeah…"his face turned to shock suddenly and he blurted out, "But I never made you lose your memory… Ever… that's the first time I ever used that spell. Honest!"

Arthur nodded, "Sure Merlin. Go to sleep."

Merlin smiled and nodded, pausing at the door, "thankyou Sire for getting me out of that..."

Arthur turned, "No Merlin. Thank you for saving my life, even at the risk of your own. You're a good friend."

Merlin nodded and left the tent, feeling ecstatic. Arthur had just thanked him! He had waited years for this!

He was moving towards his tent when he was pulled to the side suddenly and a hand was shoved over his mouth, smothering his cry for help.


End file.
